seven_heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferris
'' "I don't understand why I was brought into this world if I was just ment to harm others. Why does war even exist?" -Ferris'' Creation (Fay) Fay is a small five inch doll-like being made of cloth and was created by Ralic to kill Garis. She was created to be small, because smaller creatures are usually better at magick than larger creatures. (A good example of this is the fairy.) They also tend to be better at maneuvering around larger beings. The Goddess of Time, did not like Garis, for he was killing innocent people, just because the God of Death created and instructed him to do so. Gods cannot harm their creations, because any pain inflicted on a mortal on Aerix, is against the Immortality Code. But instead of ending the life of Garis, Fay was murdered horrifically by him mostly due to the unfair height advantage. Creation (Ferris) Ferris was created after Garis became Fearus. He was designed to be the 'brother' of Fay, so he would have a true reason to get revenge. This time, Ralic made her creation bigger, three feet and nine inches. Ferris was much taller and bulkier than Fay, but younger than her. The goddess of time, then gave Ferris a very large sewing pin and a very large button for a sword and shield. He was upset with the goddess, because he never received a name at first. She showed him the future to train him to fight Fearus, visiting various areas and training to expand his knowledge. While training one day, he noticed a ferris wheel. Ferris loved the ferris wheel, it was very garish and flashy. He rode in it several times. The she-god ended up naming him after the ferris wheel, because Ferris could not stop talking about it. When Ferris fought Fearus, was no match to him, he was a seven foot monster. Ferris tried his very best to defeat Fearus, but failed like Fay. Ferris did not die however, he just lost his leg. Ferris was able to sew his cloth leg back on thanks to Ralic. The Failure Of Ferris After that, Ralic realized that she shouldn't kill the corrupted doll with something small and similar to it. So she gave up on Ferris, who was slightly depressed that his sister was dead. So the goddess allowed him to guard the gods. He wasn't good at that either. He left the gods and went on his own adventure. He worked at a small sewing shop for four years, but many humanoids thought he was very odd considering Ferris is made of cloth. Overtime he became an expert at sewing and his bosses let him live with him, they were an elderly couple. He was a son to them, and Ferris felt the same way; as if they were the parents he never had. Ferris liked his job, but he left when his foster father died of a heart attack. He wanted to make the best of his life after wasting his time fighting Fearus. Although he seeked vengeance on the evil doll, he learned to be peaceful from his foster parents. So he went on a journey to search for his destiny. Life Into Chromana While wondering some more, he finds a large cave with many crystals. This is the cave of the Chromanas. Silver walks up to Ferris and requests him if he wants to join a special 'clan'. Ferris answers, "I don't listen to ones working with Fearus" Silver replies with a smirk, "Well, we've always wanted a knighted demon in our little.. organisation." And with that, Silver seizes Ferris's hand and brings him into a dark cave with several other creepy looking demons. "Let me go!" Ferris screams. Silver scowls and explains that he can't take care of this "stupid childish morons" by himself, so he asks if Ferris will help him. Ferris states that 'he doesn't like helping demons because foster mother told him not to trust any of the god of death's creations'; and with that he was suddenly turned into a demon by Silver. Silver then takes out a charm of hypno. He hypnotizes Ferris to think that he is the other leader of the Chromanas, a band of assassin demons, and that his name is Gold. Ferris from that day on, always thought he was a powerful overlord, who lost his memory due to amnesia. There are only a few beings of life who remember Ferris before he was transformed. Battling Battle stats: *10 HP (Fay), 23 HP (Ferris) *3 Defence *10 Attack (CC) *.1x Jump (Fay), 1x Jump (Ferris) *3 Speed (Fay), 4 Speed (Ferris) Category:Important Characters